devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Blue Rose
The Blue Rose is Nero's personally designed long-ranged weapon. It is a unique revolver with an over and under barrel style, this design allows it to fire two magnum rounds with each pull of the trigger''Devil May Cry 4, '''Nero's Arms File — Blue Rose': "A unique, specially constructed revolver with two barrels, allowing two shots to be fired nearly simultaneously. A product of Nero’s own hand.". Nero is the only member of the Order of the Sword allowed to wield a firearm such as the Blue Rose because they believe guns to be dishonorable''The Art of Devil May Cry 4'' (2008), pp. 10, Blue Rose: "While Nero's firearm, the Blue Rose, doesn't deal as much damage as his sword, it is most effective when used for long-range attacks. What makes this revolver especially useful is Nero's customization of adding a stacked double barrel. This addition gives the Blue Rose its ability to take out multiple enemies at once or fire through a foe's armor. Interestingly, Nero is the only knight permitted to use a revolver because the Order of the Sword feels that the sword is the only true, honorable weapon.". Like Dante's own Ebony & Ivory the Blue Rose can be charged by Nero channeling energy from the Devil Bringer into the revolver. This charge ability has three charge levels each requiring more power to be channeled from Nero's demonic arm and is represented by the Devil Bringer glowing different colors. When the Blue Rose is fired while Nero is in his Devil Trigger form, Summoned Swords similar to Vergil's are created that spin around him and into the enemy, charging up the shot creates multiple swords that spin around you until the shot is fired. Design The Blue Rose seems to be a heavily modified Smith and Wesson Model 500 double-action revolver. Nero had this weapon customized for special purposes, and here is a list of noticeable upgrades when compared to a normal Smith and Wesson Model 500; *It has a traditional 6-shot cylinder as opposed to the Model 500's original 5-shot cylinder. *Further modifications the gun has are targeting sights, and porting on each barrel to reduce recoil and muzzle flip. *An obvious extra barrel underneath allowing for a double shot. *The cylinder has also been modified to release on the right to reload rather than the usual left, as Nero shoots with his left hand (as seen on the Guns and Swords video) *The gun also has a molded wooden grip and an intricate blue rose design carved into the left side of the gun (hence the name). *The bullet have been seen to spin after firing. This is perhaps that nero has 'rifled' the (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rifling) Movesets ''Devil May Cry 4'' Blue Rose Background Blue roses, which cannot occur naturally, have long been a symbol for extreme rarity or attaining the impossible. Roses also traditionally symbolize love, while blue flowers are used to signify great faithfulness and loyalty; the combination of the two would thus denote a lasting, faithful love. Trivia *Curiously, when the Blue Rose is not in use, it is not shown to be holstered anywhere on Nero's body. It is implied that the holster is on his left thigh, as he will spin the gun and make a motion of holstering it on that side (for example, during the concluding scene of Mission 6). However, the gun is never shown to be there during cutscenes or gameplay, and it instead seems to appear and disappear in Nero's hand as he uses it. References